Solve for $r$. $ \dfrac{4}{r} = \dfrac{5}{7} $ $r =$
Answer: Multiply both sides by ${r}$. $ {r} \times \dfrac{4}{r} = \dfrac{5}{7} \times {r} $ $ 4 = \dfrac{5}{7}{r} $ Multiply both sides by ${\dfrac{7}{5}}$. $ 4 \times {\dfrac{7}{5}} = \dfrac{5}{7} {r} \times {\dfrac{7}{5}} $ $ \dfrac{4 \times {7}}{{5}} = {r} $ $r = \dfrac{28}{5}$